


A Chance Meeting

by dorkyduckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: Yang and Blake first met on the beloved site Tumblr. They talked for quite a while but it turns out they live closer together than they realize.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candy_canes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_canes/gifts).



> This was a birthday present for the light of my life and amazing gf Jaz. She said I could put it up so here it is for your viewing pleasure. :D
> 
> -JJ

"Ruby I'm home!" Yang called, stepping into the apartment and tossing the keys to her motorcycle in the bowl by the door. She shrugged off her jacket before hanging it up. Walking further into the apartment she didn't hear anything that suggested her sister was home, but she should be. She made her way back to the bedroom and knocked on her sister's door. When no one answered she opened it slightly. Ruby was sprawled out on her bed, passed out in a sea of books. Yang chuckled before quietly backing out.    
  
Reassured that Ruby was okay, Yang went to her own room. She flopped on her bed, kicking off her pants, and shoes in the process. Life was much better without pants. Especially after working a 12 hour shift. Four of those hours had been spent on inventory and everything hurt. Pulling out her laptop she let her body sink into the bed as she got comfortable. Tumblr was waiting for her after all.    
  
Yang had never touched Tumblr before her sister recommended it a couple years earlier. Once she'd joined though, the site had changed her entire life. Sure, she’d had plenty of face-to-face friends she hung out with. She did actually go out and have fun. Tumblr was great though because when she didn't feel like going out she could waste time there. Plus she had like a fuck ton followers, most of which were following her for her selfies. Tumblr chicks dug muscles apparently.   
  
It helped that caliginousfeline was often online. Talking to this girl was the highlight of most of Yang's days. They'd met through a mutual follower after getting into a debate on a post about a show they both liked.  Speaking of... she needed to send her a message.   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : i finished that thing u told me about   
  
**caliginousfeline** : I have told you about a lot of things, you must be more specific.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : the weird shit that hurt my head. kanaya and rose r pretty cute tho.    
  


**caliginousfeline** : You actually read Homestuck?   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : i mean yeah. u post a lot about it and it took me a couple months but i finished   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Did you like it?   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : yeah sure, it was pretty cool.    
**thisdragonisonfire** : confusing as hell tho   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Well I guess that's something. It can be confusing to some.   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : yeah yeah, i know im not as smart as u   
  
**caliginousfeline** : You are plenty smart. Our conversations are proof of that.   
**caliginousfeline** : Not everyone is smart in the same way.   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : whatever u say, nerd.    
  
**caliginousfeline** : *rolls eyes*    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : cute   
  
**caliginousfeline** : We have talked about this.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : its even cuter that u don't like when i call u cute   
**thisdragonisonfire** : ive seen ur nerdy selfies. not everyone can pull off a bow ya know   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Not all of us are willing to take half naked selfies of our muscles. I could never measure up to your brawn.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : the cool robot arm helps a lot, sorry about ur luck XD   
  
**caliginousfeline** : It is a very cool robot arm, I can't help but agree.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : u think im hot? ;)   
  
**caliginousfeline** : I do think you are attractive.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : awww, im flattered.    
  
**caliginousfeline** : You are incorrigible, thisdragonisonfire.   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : yang   
  
**caliginousfeline** : What?   
  
Yang felt her entire face heat up. They'd never shared names before but Yang had been wanting to. She just wanted it to be smooth and suave. Yang Xiao Long was good with the ladies. However caliginousfeline had a way of throwing Yang off her game. Even after all the time they'd been talking it still affected her.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : my name is yang   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Oh.    
**caliginousfeline** : I'm Blake.    
  
The name sounded vaguely familiar but Yang was more interested in the fact that she had finally gotten a name out of her conversation partner. Her very cute conversation partner.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : aww cute, it suits u   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Your name suits you as well.   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : well while we're at it, might as well share. said my name is yang, live in Vale with my sis, got a shitty job as a waitress, and ive only got one arm   
  
**caliginousfeline** : How do you know I'm not some murderer who's going to track you down and kill you?    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : omg pls go for it, take me out rn   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Your fatalistic sense of humor never ceases to amaze me for such an optimistic person.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : hehe well gotta joke about it. i almost died once, shit was wild.    
  
**caliginousfeline** : I suppose that is one way to think about it.   
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : yup. anyways, so serial killer blake, care to share anything? what r the chances of us both being serial killers?   
  
**caliginousfeline** : Well if you wanted to know, my name is Blake, I also live in Vale with my roommates. I work as a librarian and I have two arms.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : srsly? damn that's wild. 2 arms, what a world that must be   
  
**caliginousfeline** : It's a fine world I live in. A world where I have two arms.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire** : but u don't have a cool robot arm    
  
**caliginousfeline** : Alas, I do not.    
  
**thisdragonisonfire :** XD alright, so dramatic. anywho we got shit to talk about. i was not prepared for this Homestuck shit. u did not warn me   
  
The two stayed up until the wee hours of the morning discussing things. Yang loved talking to Blake. They didn't know much about each other even after quite some time of chatting, but they still knew more than people might realize. Blake's passion and intelligence was amazing…

A knock pulled Yang from her thoughts on her Tumblr friend. 

  
  
“Come in!” Yang called. Ruby opened the door and leaned in, looking the picture of tired.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you were home.” Ruby yawned. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes which caused Yang to chuckle.

 

“Yeah, didn’t wanna wake you,” Yang said. 

 

“Oh okay. Weiss sent home dinner. Yours is in the microwave when you’re ready.” Ruby leaned her forehead against the doorframe. 

 

“Alright, kiddo. Tell your girlfriend I said thanks. Now go back to bed.” Yang smiled.

 

“I will. But speaking of Weiss, that reminds me. She invited us to Pyrrha’s birthday celebration,” Ruby commented. “But she said there are gonna be some new people, and she knows how we both are with strangers, so she offered several excuses for why we can’t come.”

 

“Weiss is sweet.” Yang leaned back from her laptop to stretch. Weiss and Ruby had been dating for a while and Yang actually really liked her. She got the sisters in a way most people didn’t. Yang and Ruby were kind of weird about hanging out with people they didn’t know. Weiss always understood and never forced Ruby into things. “But I’ll go. I’ve been working so much I haven’t seen anyone in a while.”

 

“Alright, I’ll let her know we’re going.” Ruby shrugged. She glanced at the laptop and smirked. “Talking to your Tumblr girlfriend?”

 

“Oh, shut up, she’s just a friend.” Yang rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s teasing. 

 

“If you say so. I’m going to bed now! I’ve got a super early class and Weiss promised me hot chocolate.” Ruby grinned. 

 

“Night, sis. Sleep well,” Yang said. Ruby mock saluted and left, closing the door behind her. Yang turned back to the conversation on Tumblr. 

 

* * *

“This place is pretty busy,” Yang commented as they entered the warm atmosphere of the bar. Outside was blustery and cold so the bar brought relief. More so to Ruby than Yang who very rarely got cold. Ruby frantically rubbed her hands together.

 

“I see Weiss though.” Ruby pointed to a semi-circle booth near the back, where a telling head of white hair was peeking over the back of the seat. She was sitting with several other people. Ruby started making her way back there and Yang followed suit.

 

“Hey, guys!” Yang greeted as they reached it. There were the expected faces, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Weiss, but there were also a couple new ones. There a blonde guy with a monkey tail and a black haired girl with cat ears. Yang squinted in the dim light of the bar. She looked super familiar. 

 

“It’s about time.” Weiss rolled her eyes and moved so the sisters could crowd into the booth. Yang was pressed up against the faunus girl so Ruby could wedge herself between her and Weiss. 

 

“Listen, Weissicle. We’re always late.” Yang shrugged. She turned to smile at Pyrrha. “Happy Birthday Pyrrha!”

 

“Yeah, Happy Birthday Pyrrha!” Ruby grinned. 

 

“Thank you both.” Pyrrha smiled back from where she was tucked under Jaune’s arm. Her cheeks were flushed and Yang got the idea she’d already done a little birthday drinking. 

 

“So who are our new faunus friends?” Yang asked, carefully extracting herself from her jacket. 

 

“I’m Sun!” The guy held out his hand for a fist bump. Yang fist bumped him with her robot arm, it was cooler that way. “This is Blake,” he gestured to the faunus beside him. 

 

“Blake huh? Well, I’m Yang.” Yang had finally figured out why the girl looked familiar. Sitting next to her was her favorite Tumblr mutual. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Blake said quietly, eyeing Yang cautiously. 

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Yang said and then lowered her voice. “Not used to seeing you without your bow. Almost didn’t recognize you.” She teased with a wink. Blake’s cheeks flushed pink. 

 

“Not use to seeing you with clothes on, I almost didn’t recognize you either.” Blake smirked. Yang couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Good one.” Yang nodded. 

 

“Do you two know each other?” Nora asked, apparently noticing the two talking. 

 

“Oh yeah, Blake and I go way back.” Yang threw an arm around Blake’s shoulder. Blake rolled her eyes at the blonde. 

  
“We talk on Tumblr.” Blake supplied.

 

“Holy shit, you’re that blonde girl Blake never shuts up about!” Sun gasped. Yang snorted in laughter, turning to look at Blake who was red faced again.

 

“It’s okay, Yang talks about you all the time, too.” Ruby giggled, reaching up to poke her sister’s cheek. 

 

“You two are so cute!” Nora squealed. She leaned her head on Ren’s shoulder and batted her eyelashes up at him. “Aren’t they cute, Ren?”

 

“Very.” Ren nodded.

 

“So how do you know Pyrrha, Blake?” Yang asked. 

 

“She’s always at the library and we talk about books sometimes. Actually, Sun and I know everyone but you two,” Blake explained. “We’ve been to a few parties with them.”

 

“Ruby and I are hermits. Crowds are kind of hard for us.” Yang shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t expect to meet you in person,” Blake admitted, a small smile on her face. Yang just grinned, squeezing Blake’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, here we are. It was serendipity! And look! I know big words.” Yang winked. “I think since it was so fated we have to go on a date now!”

 

“Do we?” Blake raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Of course! That new movie you’ve been wanting to see is playing and I’ve been dying to show you my motorcycle.” Yang flipped her hair, smacking Ruby in her face. “It’s destiny.”

 

“Buy me tuna for dinner and you’ve got a deal.” Blake chuckled. 

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll drink to that.” Yang reached over and stole Jaune’s drink. She took a sip and winked at Blake. They had a chance to get to know each other in person now. How exciting. Plus, maybe Yang could show Blake her muscles up close and personal.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @jcncisfan913


End file.
